Question: In 36 years, Tiffany will be 3 times as old as she is right now. How old is she right now?
Solution: We can use the given information to write down an equation about Tiffany's age. Let Tiffany's age be $t$ In 36 years, she will be $t + 36$ years old. At that time, she will also be $3 t$ years old. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $t + 36 = 3 t$ Solving for $t$ , we get: $2 t = 36$ $t = 18$.